User talk:Codythebeast
can you plz just let be on thewikiia im not a troll come on wheller dont do this to me wh me what did do wheller what did i do so bad that i had to be blocked for a thosend years tell me whyyou have a hatred for me wheller just fogive me for whatever i did ok just let me back im sorry god dam by the way 1 of the other reasons why myspelling sucks is beauser my stupid keyboard is a little screwed up IAM NOT A TROLL I AM NOT A TROLL I AM NOT A TROPLL I AM NOT A TROLLL HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU THAT WHELLER WHAT TO I HAVE TO DO TO GET YOUR TRUST WHAT WHELLER WHAT IS IT TELL ME TELLL MMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE plzplzplzplzplzplplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzolz IM AM NOT FAKEING I HAD IT SENCE I WAS A BABY I COUNDNT TALK FOR 4 YEARS AND HAD TO LERN SIGN LAGRGE THAT HOW I COULD TALK OK IM NOT A FAKEIER WHTY DO U THINK THAT WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH WHELLER IM JUST TRYING TO HELP AND THEN U DO THIS TO ME WHY WHY WHATDID I DO AND WHY DO U THINK IM FAKEING IM NOT A TROLL AM NOT OKK LLET ME BACK PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPZPZPZPL;ZPZP THAT WHELLER ANSWER PLZ Its fine. So your a thinker then. Thats nice. I am a bit of one as well. I can think for hou rs at a time about one thing. Like death. Or whats beyond the edge of the universe.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 06:36, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Pretty good. You? Yep. What was that Season Five episode 99 or was it 100? Can't remember. Oh well.:)Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 17:46, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh my no. What I'm saying is that due to the lack of information I.e. no title, release date, or anything mentioned other than a few characters Wheller doesn't want any information until we get a little more. Mainly because of all of the vandalisers who wanted to post what they wanted Season 9 to be like one was they return to Blood Gulch and Girf discovers an all powerful weapon in the caves. Or another that included some new guy named Jerry who was hunting Epsilon. Those are the reasons he made clear for us not to put Season 9 info. There may be others he hasn't yet spoken of. And please as a friend don't make a Season 9 page. If Wheller were to see it he would not only delete the page but ban you.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 23:09, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Wheller is the wikis "main" admin and single Burecrat. His full user name is WhellerNG. Hes not the founder. He just found this wiki dead and adminless. After a few edits he went to I believe the IRC and applied for adminship. Only last year did he become a crat and that was to promote a friend of mine Cyrus Arc to the rank of an admin. However Cyrus is only a sysop so he can't promote. And I think Wheller is a tad bit full of himself and hes currently inactive. So I am applying for adminship of my own.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 23:26, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Meh hes alright. I'm sure you'll be fine though. So you have a wiki whats it called?Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 23:44, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Yea I couldn't find it. Oh well.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 02:46, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I'm on Halopedia and I think was on Red Dead wiki.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 03:44, January 4, 2011 (UTC) It's not that I want to be inactive here. Red vs. Blue is in it's off season. Which means that there isn't any new information to put up yet. Almost everybody is away. But back to the reason I am here. I can't read a goddamned thing that you posted on my talk page Codythebeast. Please for the love of gods, use spell check before you post anything. This is your only warning. Otherwise I will have to take action with you. --WhellerNG 17:30, March 11, 2011 (UTC) At times I admit I can get frustrated with Wheller and can also believe he abuses his power... but he is a good administrator. About the help with your permission I could re-write all comments of yours in correct spelling, grammar so that he could understand. And which friends list? I can tell you how if you tell me which one. And I can't wait either my friend. I believe it will use both Halo 3 and Halo: Reach. Reach for the Capture Unit world and Halo 3 for any "real" world scenes. I mean I can't see myself being pleased with practically a remake of the Blood Gulch Chronicles crunched into one season... or even 5 seasons. I may lose faith in Red vs. Blue's future if that happens! Of course with what little a life I have(I am proud of this) I would still watch it every Monday. And yes you are very very awesome. :) Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 03:27, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ... well because he considers you a troll for not being able to spell and for not knowing what spellcheck is. Wanna talk on Park Pedia? I remember it being one of the wikis you edit.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:32, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Wheller please please let me back on this wikia. I didn't mean to offend you about spellcheck. Please man let me back in. Forgive and forget please please please please pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaasssseeeee. What do you want me to do I'll do anything. I could always just rewrite the sentances for him when he messes up.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:36, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I never meant to make him mad at me ( cries). I just wanted to add my smarts. I'm sorry ( cries) Serously though. Do you want me to just go and edit your comments afterwards into proper English?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:53, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes it would be great I'll do anything to get back on this wikia. I dont want to make anyone hate me here. Well I don't hate you. I guess I'll start with all your comments on this page.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:56, May 4, 2011 (UTC) wheller let me edit agin plz man stop hating just forgive and forget seriesly Wheller has been on in days.If it were up to me I would let you edit here again.--Soldier Jean 00:30, June 5, 2011 (UTC) i dont get it why doas he hates me i never did anything to hem he says im a troll wen hes being the jerk i dint mean to afend hem He sometimes takes things the wrong way but in time you may be unblocked I have a "plan".But like I said you have to give it time.So be patient.--Soldier Jean 00:09, June 6, 2011 (UTC) hey everyone on this wikia this is codys brother now i herd that this guy wheller banned hem for somme reason and he wont shutup about it so if any one out there is reading this plz responed so then i can make this right I will talk to one of the admins about Cody's ban and I will see if they can unban him.--The Renegade 13:19, June 15, 2011 (UTC) thank you but i have to ask why is everyone mad at hem will is it true what did he do to get banned anyway No one is mad at hm.Wheller just assumed he is a troll because he could not spell ell.--The Renegade 18:07, June 16, 2011 (UTC) and that just makes someone a troll? im sorry to say this but that just fuckin stupid cody may get annoying at time but he woundnt bully or be mean to anyone even to everyone bulllys them at school just for being differant thats sad really sad and this wheller sounds like a troll to me and also what the hell did he do that was so bad to hem that he had to be banned to 3011 Just that his poor spelling. Now I don't hate Cody. If you look above him and I were actually friends by online standards. Really I belive that Wheller is the only one who has something against Cody. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:30, June 17, 2011 (UTC) oh snipier codys told me much about you saying that your good friends online what did cody ever do to wheller that as so bad cody told me that wheller hates hem an for what wheller sounds like a troll and he was mean to my little bro i want an aswer for this Like we said. Cody just... couldn't spell and Wheller got mad about it. He told Cody to use Spellcheck but Cody said he didn't know how so Wheller called Cody a troll. I've tried to get him unbanned by telling Wheller that with Cody's permission I would edit what he said to be in the correct spelling, grammar, capitalization. Cody accepted the offer but Wheller apparently didn't.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:34, June 17, 2011 (UTC) just because he didnt know what the fuck spellcheck was he got banned til 3011 do you know how sad he is right now i hope that wheller is happy for what he did and im pissed off about it to because it not fair to me hem